Balas Dendam (Evil Jongin)
by Winter AL Yuurama
Summary: Jongin memberikan sebuah album pada aktris cilik dan menuliskan 'menikahlah denganku' untuk anak itu. Padahal yang ia lakukan hanyalah wujud balas dendam karna Miranda Keer. Kira-kira, Sehun bagaimana ya? Hunkai/Sekai/OOC UKE!Kai


BALAS DENDAM

Hehehe... ada yang PM AL buat bikin tentang Sehun yang ngasih album ke Miranda Keer. Jadi... semoga GEASH-ssi suka ya :D

Oh iya, ini OOC ya. Temanya memang diambil dari berita-berita EXO, tetapi yang ada di cerita ya cuma sekedar imajinasi aja. Jadi jangan percaya sama fanfict2 aku walau dari tema real. Hehehe...

HunKai with Minha

Maybe it's humor.. hahah

Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD.

Maap kalau typo...

CEKIDOT~

.

.  
.

"Pfftt... hahahaha... Jongin mengerti cara balas dendam... mfftt..."

Sehun sudah bersungut-sungut dan hampir saja menggeplak kepala Chanyeol jika saja tidak mengingat tempat dimana mereka berada sekarang. Apa-apaan itu, Chanyeol menertawainya di backstage setelah tahu tingkah Jongin beberapa saat lalu.

What the hell!

Masa iya, Jongin menuliskan 'menikahlah denganku' pada anak kecil bernama Minha itu. Oh my... dari mana Jongin memiliki bakat genit tidak elit itu. Tentu saja tidak elit! Kalau mau main tikung, setidaknya cari yang sebaya atau beberapa tahun diatasnya.

Ini? Yang benar saja Jongin main tikung dengan aktris yang masih bocah. Heh... what the hell sekali! Benar-benar tidak berbakat selingkuh. Ppfft... hmppt... ingin tertawa rasanya. Lucu sekali pemikiran Sehun ini ya.

"Tapi, cara balas dendamnya kurang sadis," Chanyeol melanjutkan masih menertawai Sehun sambil melihat Jongin yang tengah bercengkrama dengan anak bernama Minha. "Seharusnya ia mendekati Han Ye Sul. Minha tidak setara dengan Miranda Keer... ppfttt... hahaha..."

"Kau terlalu berisik. Berhenti tertawa!" Sehun mendengus sebal.

"Aku akan memberi saran pada Jongin untuk memberi album kepada Han Ye Sul juga," Chanyeol masih tertawa.

"Sialan! Berani kau melakukannya, aku akan menggantungmu!" Sehun mencebik sangat keras.

Sialan si Yoda ini! Menyebut-nyebut model seperti Han Ye Sul. Duh, Sehun tahu dengan noona itu. Jongin pernah bilang bahwa tipe wanita idealnya seperti Han Ye Sul, ketika ditanya disebuah acara dulu.

Semenjak itu Sehun jadi sensitif kalau mendengar nama si noona. Apa ya... cemburu sih... ya tak perlu ditanya, Sehun sudah pasti cemburu. Kekasih sendiri malah menyebutkan orang lain bukan Sehun.

Huwaaa... tidak mungkin juga kalau Jongin dengan terang benderang menjawab 'tipe idealku adalah Sehun'. Yang ada, dunia keartisan gempar. Para shipper sih senang-senang saja, lha... yang lain bagaimana?

Tapi kalau dipandang dari sisi lucunya, sesungguhnya ada. Kenapa? Karna, Jongin 'kan pihak uke, dan menyebutkan tipe wanita ideal. Ingin tertawa rasanya, dia saja pihak 'wanita' di hubungannya dengan Sehun, masa menyebutkan tipe wanita ideal. Hahaha... tapi itu juga sah-sah saja sebenarnya. Jongin 'kan pria.

"Kenapa Jongin tidak boleh? Kau saja mengirimkan album pada Miranda Keer," Chanyeol menyindir.

"Y-yah, pokoknya tidak boleh!" Sehun kok jadi gelagapan begitu?

Pokoknya tidak rela Jongin sampai dekat-dekat dengan si noona tipe ideal itu. Kalau Jongin kepincut bagaimana? Ew, tidak boleh! Jongin hanya milik Sehun.

Kenapa? Sehun posesif? Ya jangan heran, Sehun memang begitu orangnya. Apalagi pada si namja beruang itu. Weuh... padahal Sehun kalau mendekati orang lain suka seenaknya meski ada Jongin. Tapi jika Jongin yang melakukannya Sehun akan memberikan tatapan tajam.

"Dasar magnae menyebalkan! Itu hanya Han Ye Sul yang hanya pernah disebut namanya oleh Jongin, bagaimana dengan aku jika terang-terangan mendekatinya," Chanyeol mencebik.

"Dapat kupastikan kau 'game over' ditanganku," Sehun melempar tatapan sinis.

"Hiyy! Mengerikan, Setan!" Chanyeol berjengit sembari berdiri, hendak meninggalkan Sehun. Tapi sebelum itu...

Toyor...

"Park Chanyeol sialan!" Sehun berteriak murka ketika Chanyeol langsung berlari setelah menonyor kepala Sehun. Dapat Sehun dengar bahwa hyungnya satu itu tengah tertawa puas sambil berkata, "Menggoda magnae yang sedang cemburu memang menyenangkan!"

What the... awas kau, Park!

Sepeninggalan Chanyeol, Sehun kemudian beranjak untuk mendekat pada Jongin dan Minha yang masih tertawa-tawa bercerita.

"Kalau Minha menikah dengan Kai oppa, akan seperti apa tempatnya?" Minha mengoceh dalam pelukan Jongin yang masih berjongkok.

Hah... beginilah si beruang kalau dengan anak kecil. Ya... ya... Sehun tahu kalau Jongin memang sangat suka dengan anak kecil. Tapi posisi dan obrolan mereka itu... ew! Minha 'kan bukan anaknya Jongin~

Duh, Sehun... anak swag tidak boleh mengamuk tidak jelas. Apalagi hanya karna anak kecil yang tidak patut dicemburui. Tahan, Sehun. Tahan! Nanti imagemu hancur lebur lho.

"Tentu saja tempatnya akan sangat indah dan banyak bunga," jawab Jongin riang.

"Apa Minha akan terlihat cantik?" Tanya Minha polos.

"Sudah pasti! Setiap gadis yang menikah pasti akan menjadi yang paling cantik!" Jongin berujar dengan raut berseri-seri.

"Seperti princess?"

"Lebih dari princess!"

"Kai oppa pangerannya!"

"Tentu saja~" Jongin terkekeh.

"Heh, anak kecil masih terlalu jauh untuk menikah," Sehun tiba-tiba menyela.

Namun, seperti tak mendengar, kedua orang yang di sela-nya melanjutkan pembicaraan absurd mereka. Membuat Sehun berdumel tidak jelas, merasa diabaikan.

"Kai oppa, terima kasih ya albumnya, hehe,"

"Kau tidak ingin memberikan balasan untuk oppa?" Jongin mengerling jenaka.

Sehun melotot. Hah?! Jongin genit sekali! Ppftt... demi apa, tidak cocok sama sekali!

"Eum... apa ya? Minha tidak membawa apapun untuk diberikan pada oppa," bocah itu nampak berpikir.

"Heum... apa ya..." Jongin berpura-pura ikut berpikir.

Dan...

"Bagaimana dengan satu ciuman di pipi?" Usul Jongin kemudian sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Heh?!" Sehun memekik mendengar usulan Jongin.

"Eum... oke," Jawab Minha antusias khas anak kecil.

"Apa?!" Sehun memekik lagi.

Sementara Jongin tersenyum manis seraya memposisikan pipinya.

Dan Sehun sudah akan meluncur untuk menghalangi ciuman dipipi Jongin. Tetapi dengan cepat Jongin menahan Sehun dengan satu tangan tanpa menatap. Mendorong Sehun sampai Sehun terjengkang kebelakang.

Kalau mendorong ditempat yang sedikit elit sih tidak apa. Dada misalnya.

Tapi ini wajah lho, Bro! Wajah! Wajah tampan Sehun didorong oleh si beruang dengan tanpa dosa bahkan sampai jatuh begitu! Sialan, konyol sudah!

Sampai-sampai para hyung tertawa terbahak melihat adegan konyol itu. Sayang sekali adegan ini hanya dapat dicerikan dalam tulisan, coba saja jika nyata ada video, pasti sangat lucu. Hanya bagian didorongnya lho.

Cup!

Dan Minha sukses mencium sebelah pipi Jongin.

"Dadah, Oppa," setelahnya Minha berlari keluar ruangan EXO sambil melambaikan tangan pada Jongin.

Jongin membalas lambaian itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri dari jongkoknya dan menatap Sehun yang masih terduduk dengan cengonya.

Jongin kemudian merunduk sedikit, dan...

"Wlee.." -menarik satu kelopak bawah matanya sambil menjulurkan lidah mengejek Sehun. "Setidaknya aku lebih unggul mendapat ciuman dari orang yang aku berikan album, walau hanya anak kecil. Sedangkan kau? Kasihan... ahahaha..."

Kemudian ia langsung berlari menuju para hyung yang masih terbahak.

"Yak, Kim Jongin! Kemari kau!" Sehun bangkit dan mulai mengejar.

Sedangkan Jongin berlari mengitari hyungdeul, menggunakan mereka sebagai tameng. Kalau dilihat, sekarang Jongin dan Sehun terlihat seperti kucing dan anjing.

Yang nyatanya semakin mengundang gelak tawa dari para hyung. Sungguh dua magnae ini lucu sekali.

"Uaaa!" Jongin berteriak, ia kemudian berlari keluar ruangan ketika Sehun hampir berhasil menangkapnya.

"Yak! Kim Jongin, jangan lari!" Sehun mengejar.

"Ampun~"

Hahahaha...

"Setidaknya ada hiburan untuk menghilangkan penat karna jadwal padat," Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil setelah kedua magnae mereka menghilang untuk berkejar-kejaran.

"Hahaha... pasangan aneh," Joonmyeon menyahut.

Sementara itu...

"Mau kemana lagi, Sayang? Terpojok ya?" Sehun menyeringai.

Sementara Jongin semakin beringsut mundur. Nihil, yang ada malah tempatnya semakin terasa sempit ketika Sehun terus merangkak mendekat.

Bodohnya Jongin karna berlari memasuki mobil van mereka -EXO K-. Sama saja membiarkan dirinya masuk sangkar namanya. Mana yang mengejar singa jadi-jadian begini. Ck!

"S-Sehun," Jongin bercicit ketika punggungnya sudah membentur jendela van.

"Hm? Mau minta maaf? Sepertinya itu sudah terlambat, Sayangku," Sehun tertawa nista, kemudian mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jongin.

"Siapa yang mau minta maaf? Percaya diri sekali," Jongin mencebik sembari membuang muka.

Dan dikesempatan itu, Sehun mengecup lama pipi Jongin yang tadi di cium bocah itu. Sehun menjilatnya pelan. Sehun sih menamai kecupan dan jilatan dipipi Jongin sebagai 'menghapus jejak Minha'.

Ck! Hanya anak kecil saja sampai begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita yang mencium Jongin? Mau jadi apa kita? Daging panggang ala Sehun? Ew, tidak mau!

"Basah, Pabbo~" Jongin menggerutu. Semenjara Sehun menghapus jejak saliva dipipi Jongin dengan ibu jarinya.

Namun kemudian ibu jari itu turun menuju dagu Jongin. Mengangkatnya sambil menekannya sedikit. Hingga bibir itu sedikit terbuka. Bersamaan dengan Sehun yang semakin mendekat.

Jongin tahu apa yang akan Sehun lakukan. Makanya ia memejamkan matanya sambil meremat ujung kaosnya. Tidak bisa menolak ketika bibir tipis Sehun melumat pelan bibirnya. Menyesap manisnya bibir Jongin yang sudah menjadi candu.

Dan mereka saling melumat dengan rythme tanpa nafsu.

Untung saja van ini tertutup dan tidak dapat terlihat dari luar.

Jadi...

Aman!

.

.  
.

THE END! 


End file.
